paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Friendship Fight
Pups And The Friendship Fight is a fanon episode of Paw Patrol. In this episode, Chase and Marshall's friendship is ruined by a game. Warning! Some minor injuries occur in this story. Be cautious! Plot It is game night and Rocky finds a board game in the closet. He calls his friends to come over for a friendly game. Chase, Marshall, and Rubble arrive and they gather around the game set. Rocky rolls his dice and moves his pawn. He picks up a card saying he can advance one space. Rubble does the same with his pawn, and a card tells him to miss a turn. Chase moves his pawn and a card tells him to go back to start. Finally, Marshall moves his pawn and picks up a card which says that he won the game. Chase gets jealous and assumes Marshall cheated. The two argue and decide to end their friendship. Chase sits on the couch with a disappointed look. Rocky tries to convince him to be friends with Marshall, only to fail. Marshall heats up popcorn in the kitchen and Rocky talks to him, with no better luck. With Rubble's help, he gets Marshall and Chase together to have them make up. Chase ridicules Marshall for his spots, and Marshall makes fun of his big paws. As a result, they begin tackling each other. Rubble turns the TV on and it shows a wrestling match. Chase throws Marshall into a shelf and several books fall on him. A snow globe shatters and pierces him with glass. Marshall rams into Chase and tosses him to a kitchen cupboard, causing some plates and cups to bonk him on the head and fall on him. Marshall laughs until Chase punches his teeth out, so Marshall sends him tumbling down the basement stairs. Rocky reacts in shock assuming the worst, but Chase limps back up. Not able to take it anymore, Rocky tells Zuma to do something, but he doesn't want to be a part of it. Rocky comes between the fight to end it and have the two reunite. Marshall declares Rocky his new best friend and grabs his arm. But Chase wants Rocky to be his friend so he pulls on his other arm. They have a tug-of-war over Rocky and eventually Rocky gets stressed out over the fighting that he faints. At that moment, the wrestling match on TV ends with a draw. This causes Chase and Marshall to realize what they have done, and they apologize to each other. Later, Chase and Marshall join Zuma and Rubble to play a video game on the Lookout TV. Chase defeats Marshall and unfortunately argue again. They both look at Zuma and ask him whose side he should join. Zuma runs out the Lookout door with the duo chasing after him. Rubble pushes a button on his controller and instantly wins the game. Moral: "Life is not a Game!" Injuries # Chase gets bonked in the head by plates and cups and he tumbles down a flight of stairs. # Marshall is pierced by glass and has his teeth knocked out.